


[大和塚] 惑わせて

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊大和祐大x手塚國光＊短小段子，有R情節，慎。＊大和想壓抑自己的心情但還是受不了了。





	[大和塚] 惑わせて

『你長大了不少呢⋯⋯手塚。』  
『大和部長似乎也別來無恙。』

站在U17集訓營宿舍玄關的自動販賣機前，大和祐大從洞口拿出一瓶黑咖啡，時間已經很晚，但他顯然不在意咖啡因拖延了他的睡眠時間，今天早上對手塚的那場比賽勾起他種種回憶，翻騰的心思使他難以入眠。

他想起自己國三時初見對方超乎國中生的實力，和對方一直以來的堅定眼神，當時的他立刻就明白了，這個少年將繼他部長之責，背負青學的一切，那眼神就跟自己當初一模一樣，所以自己才更不希望手塚國光也像自己一樣，為了成為青學的台柱而毀掉自己的網球生涯。比起自己，手塚還有更長更遠的路可以走。

作為手塚的前輩，他心裡是十分疼愛手塚這個和他有幾分相似的後輩的，他希望手塚不要步上他的後塵，因此在集訓營裡，他格外關注對方。

也許不僅是關注和疼愛，那樣的憐愛之情，未免太出格了。大和想了想，還沒與手塚對戰前，在網球場邊看見他揮汗的身影，眼神都多停留了幾秒，大和自己也發現了，那不是對於對手或後輩的觀察，而是自己赤裸的、掩蓋不住的下流目光。

他拉開咖啡罐，在口中傾倒的苦澀讓他回到現實。如果自己是真心為手塚好的話，這份心思應該要與自己的網球生涯一同埋葬才對。大和祐大以為自己可以做到，他正在說服自己做到。

「⋯⋯大和部長。」

即使畢業了交接了，手塚國光仍習慣叫他大和部長，大和喜歡這個稱呼，就好像他們的關係從沒改變過一般，社長與後輩，適當的距離。當然他更希望哪天手塚叫自己的名字，不過他也只是想想，以對方嚴謹的個性，不會輕易改變對他的敬稱。手塚叫他部長，他已經很滿足了。

沒錯，他應該感到滿足，而非貪心的想要更靠近對方，除非、除非⋯⋯

 

 

當手塚比平時站得離自己更近一些時，大和還以為是自己的錯覺，畢竟此刻他沒有戴隱形眼鏡。手塚國光剛洗完澡，身穿浴衣，他投了瓶綠茶，彎下身拿取時浴衣的縫隙使他的赤裸的胸膛盡收大和眼底，身上沐浴乳的淡香大和能夠聞到。

「大和部長，」手塚望著他，大和已經了解手塚要說什麼了，他比其他人都要了解手塚。

「什麼時候出發去德國？」

「⋯⋯明天下午的飛機。」

「一路順風。」大和祐大沒再多說什麼，該說的早上那場比賽時，他都說給手塚聽了，他要手塚今後為自己而戰，如今他能做的就是祝福手塚，「早點睡吧，晚安。」

「晚安，」手塚頓了頓，「大和部長⋯⋯謝謝。」

鮮少見到手塚欲言又止的模樣，手塚眼底閃過的一絲慌亂使大和發狂——手塚國光是知道的，自己在注視他的時候他也感覺到的。手塚的欲言又止究竟是什麼意思呢？是否是驚訝於他沒有表明自己心意，就急著離開，即使手塚清楚，比起向他表白，大和部長絕對是會選擇隱瞞的人，但他仍然期待著什麼嗎？

大和祐大見到手塚臉上雖然極不明顯但其實是困惑與慌張的神情，內心像發狂了般，立刻又盈滿渴望。也許是被感情與本能迷惑了吧，對方的瞳看起來是那樣美麗，自己竟忍俊不禁。

 

 

湊近的時候手塚國光沒有抵抗，他睜著雙眼，沈靜如往常，只有大和知道，手塚此刻的心情肯定十分複雜。

右手指尖滑過對方的浴衣，大和眨眨眼，左手撫過手塚的髮梢，將對方的眼鏡摘下，急躁的吻住，他想自己真的瘋了，他急於品嚐手塚的一切，嘴唇試探般的輕碰遠遠不夠，他要熱情地吻過手塚的唇瓣，用力地、狠狠地吸吮，粗魯地撬開手塚的嘴，將舌頭探入手塚口中，舔吮那人的氣味，他要打破手塚的自持與冷靜，他要手塚為他狂亂。

「唔、」

無法招架大和緊迫的攻勢，即使再怎麼忍耐，手塚仍洩出一絲喘息，大和摟著他精實卻又較他人纖瘦的腰，將他按在宿舍玄關的沙發上，想聽到更多手塚的喘聲，大和祐大的手伸進手塚散開的浴衣裡，帶著純粹的渴望來回撫摸，手塚就這樣望著他，沒有反抗沒有配合，耳根卻早已紅透，大和沒有停下，他時而輕咬手塚的薄唇，時而舔舐。

他不去想手塚愛或不愛他，喜歡或不喜歡他，他憐愛與疼愛手塚國光，而手塚也知道，這樣就好了，即使是動搖的眼裡也只映照著他大和祐大一個人，他吻過手塚的左肩，他不去談自己的手肘受過的傷，此刻他只關心對方。

 

進入的時候他不算溫柔，大和急切地想要身下的手塚的全部，他毫無章法地來回抽送，交合的快感浸淫全身，手塚吃痛地咬緊牙關，盡量不發出太大的聲響，沒有受傷的右手緊緊抓在大和背上，疼痛提醒著大和祐大僅有今宵的現實。

 

「大和⋯⋯部長⋯⋯」

但手塚高潮時在他耳邊的低喃，仿若夢境一般虛幻美麗，使他耽溺其中。

 

 

 

也許有續集（？

**Author's Note:**

> 原作讓手塚比完賽當天就飛德國，文裡有改動。  
> 手塚是喜歡大和的，只是他覺得現在不適合（因為他馬上就要飛德國？？）


End file.
